Midnight
by Icelenathehumanicemaiden
Summary: Kurama's kidnapped...ill...and injured. The guys are falling one by one. Not so ordinary demons have set up a cruel, twisted game where the loser dies at midnight. What is the Reikei Tentei to do about this threat? KuramaxOC HieixOC *NO YAOI*
1. Chapter 1 Vanish

**Okay. First things first. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of YYH. Even though I wish so greatly that I did. **

**This is only my second story. Tell me what you guys think, but be nice please. I get discouraged easily. (mumbles under breath) Curse me and me getting discouraged easily...**

**Oh, yeah and another thing. I HATE YAOI! Why would one of my stories be yaoi if I hate it? Hiei and Kurama are not gay, for pete's sake. Though I can't stop you from thinking what you wish. See it as yaoi if you want, but I'm just puting it out there that it wasn't my original intention. **

**Midnight**

"Okay. We will sneak over?" one demon asked, stupidly.

"Yes." the other snickered "And end his life right there."

"But shouldn't we play around with his friends a little first? A game. To see if they can save him?"

"Perhaps." the second demon pondered this, putting his hand up suddenly. "I've got the perfect plan." He leaned over and whispered the plan to the demon beside them as both demons laughed evilly at the murky sky of Demon World. Our boys were going to be in trouble.

Chapter One

"SLEEPOVER!!" the young Spirit Detective shouted as he tried to convince his friend to let him stay the night in his house. Kurama sighed. He wasn't going to win this one. The argument had been going on for at least two hours and Yusuke hadn't let up. Not even a little bit. Normally Yusuke wouldn't be able to come up with such clever excuses as the ones he used. Just like him. Never acted smart unless they were fooling around or in serious danger. SERIOUS danger.

"Fine." the fox incarnate sighed "My mother won't be home tonight anyway. You three can stay over."

"Yes!" Yusuke screamed as he punched the air with his fists "Thanks, fox-boy!" And he gave Kurama a pat on the back before hurrying off to go pack. What had he just gotten himself into? Kurama shuddered at the thought of it.

Later that day Kurama was sitting in his room at his desk where he usually sat at this time of day. The evening sun shone dimly through the kitsune's open window. A very familiar figure came through that window. Rather short, black hair. He looked at Kurama and laughed, quite amused. Shiori had just left, and Kurama had just got informed that the two bakas were going to be arriving right about...DING...DONG...now.

Kurama got up from his chair and headed down to the kitchen to get the door, leaving Hiei to either stay up in his room, or follow. Hiei followed.

Kurama unlocked and opened the door to see Yusuke and Kuwabara standing there with various sleeping gear and what appeared to be movies and video games. The dinamic duo rushed inside and Kurama told them to put their things in his room. He then turned to Hiei.

"Well, we're in for an odd night, eh, Hiei?" Hiei chuckled and turned away from him.

"Just don't get yourself injured. Icelena wouldn't like that very much." Kurama laughed in agreement.

"Yes, I suppose so. She's always been extremely fond of me. And even though I do have a lot of girls after me, she's the only one who hasn't tried to screw me, yet." the fox joked "But in all seriousness she sees me as a person, not an object and I respect her for that. What about you, Hiei? Camille wouldn't be too happy if you got hurt as well."

"Camille's baka. But cute, so I can't argue." Hiei muttered. Kurama had to laugh at that one. This was the first time Hiei has said anything like that and quite frankly it was amusing. They heard a familiar shout from the living room interrupting their nice conversation.

"Hey, guys, you wanna watch a movie or play video games first?" Hiei and Kurama did the anime sweatdrop.

"Right on cue, Yusuke."

XXXXXXXX

It had been a few hours of playing Halo when the lights flickered.

"What was that?" a familiar carrot-top asked looking up at the ceiling. Everyone else looked, too. It was calm as ever outside so it couldn't be a storm. They sat there wondering what it was when suddenly the lights flickered again. Only this time they shut off completely, turning of the game as well. But when they came back on, fox-boy had vanished.

**HAH! Like it? Please review and be nice. Next chapter will be up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2 The First Test

**Okay. Here's Chapter Two. **

**Midnight**

Chapter Two

The other three had spent the next half hour looking for Kurama. He was nowhere to be found. They tried to open the doors and windows to get out somehow to get help but they were hopelessly jammed. They were starting to fear Kurama wasn't inside his house anymore. And they couldn't get out. Hiei had tried breaking down the door and there was some force field protecting it. Made of demon energy. They had called Kurama's name in vain. Only getting moaning and laughter in return.

In the living room once more, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei thought about their situation.

"We always get moaning and laughter whenever we call him, right?" Hiei questioned. The other two nodded.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Kuwabara remarked. Hiei shot him a Death Glare before continuing.

"Next time we hear the moaning and laughter listen to hear which direcion it's coming from."

"But we already checked the entire house." Yusuke complained "There's nowhere we haven't looked. If we go around again it would be wasting our time." Hiei hung his head and sighed, trying to prevent an upcoming headache.

"Listen. Do you want to find the fox, or not?" They did. "Then let's go. For all we know he could be dead by now." And they wondered throughout the house again, calling their friend's name the whole time until they heard voices. They were right through the door to one of the bedrooms. Hiei motioned for them to hide up against the wall with him while they listened to whomever was inside.

The demons' voices were gruesome. They were the kind of voices that made your eares bleed. And they were threatening Kurama.

"So, the legendary fox demon falls into our grasp. Looks like we finally out smarted you for once, boy!"

"Yeah," the second one agreed "We out smarted you. Now we'll just have to wait for your companions to arrive. They'll be in for a treat, too."

Outside the room Yusuke cringed. Must be pretty smart if they can out smart Kurama. Yusuke didn't know anybody smarter than Kurama. Strong, too. If they could capture him and make him moan in pain like that.

"How are we going to get in?" Yusuke asked, turning his head to Hiei, who was right beside him closest to the door. Hiei laughed under his breath and answered: "Like this." And unlike the doors that reached outside, this one didn't have a force field, so Hiei could bust it right down. The Fire Demon spun around all martial arts-like and kicked down the door, startling Kurama and the two demons.

"We're here! And ready for anything you throw at us!" Yusuke announced, ready to fire his Spirit Gun at the two demons. They put both hands up innocently, and began to explain themselves.

"We only wanted to play a little game with you guys!"

"Yeah, yeah, a game!"

"What kind of game?" Kuwabara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A real fun one. You have to fight us, solve riddles, whatever. But if you don't complete them before midnight, your friend...well...you can guess what will happen to him. He looks bad already. I think we used too much poison on this one! Ha ha ha!"

The three looked at Kurama, who was in handcuffs and ankle chains on the ground in a corner. He looked awfully pale. White seemed as dark as black compared to how pale he was. His muscles were weak and feeble. He couldn't move if he wanted to.

"You're probably wondering how we captured such a legendary fox so quietly. Well, yesterday we planted an immobilizer under the carpet. Kurama didn't see it because it was so dark, and boom. Easy. You messed up this time, thief! The last time you screwed up you were forced to give up your being fully demon! This time you screwed up you'll be forced to give up your life!"

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei shot those two demons a look as fierce as Yoko's.

"What do you want us to do?" Kuwabara asked, looking at the ground angerly.

The two demons stood there and thought for a moment or two. They whispered something in each other's ear and nodded.

"You will defeat this demon." And right out of nowhere who else but Karasu was to appear right in front of them.


	3. Chapter 3 Kuwabara's Death

**Yeah. Karasu does some MAJOR cheating in this chapter. Heh. I hate him...**

**Midnight**

Chapter three

They couldn't believe it. That evil little dirtbag who almost killed Kurama in the Dark Tournament was back. And fighting them once more.

He stood there in an anime pose and glared at the group. His jet black hair laying still behind him. It seemed his mask had been ripped off. And remembering what had been said at the Dark Tournament, they knew that wasn't a good thing. His eyes were brimming with evil, his face lighting up at the thought of torturing the friends of his crush, then killing him as well. An evil scheme...

"So..once again." the man said "We meet once again."

"Shut it!" Yusuke yelled "You know as well as we do that we can send you back to Koenma in a matter of minutes! So I suggest that you just shut it!" Karasu laughed.

"Ooh! A big insult from the Spirit Detective! I know I can't defeat you. With your new abilities I could never even dream of killing all three of you by myself. Which is why I've decided the rules of the game myself."

And wires with baseball-sized bombs on the ends sprouted from the floor. They tangled around Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei's legs and began to glow.

"My draining bombs. They'll reduce your power level down slightly below mine, making it easy to kill you. And as you know, if you take to long on an assignment, or all three of you die in the process, Kurama will be a goner." Karasu informed them.

The bombs sucked away at the gangs' Spirit Energy. When they were done, the bombs exploded at everyone's waist, for that's where they came up to. Blood fell from the left hip of the three Reikei Tentei. They stared into Karasu's eyes, Karasu staring back.

"I suggest we begin. Catch me if you can." Karasu laughed and disappeared "Can you catch me before Kurama dies?" The Reiki Tentei looked around the room franticly. Karasu wasn't in there, that was for sure. His aura had completely vanished. And Kuwabara was the first to point it out.

"Guys, he's not in here! His aura's gone! We gotta look around the house!" So that's what they did. Unfortunately, they made the mistake of splitting up. Yusuke was in the bathroom, Kuwabara was in the kitchen, and Hiei was in Shiori's bedroom. Karasu snickered and materialized right in front of Kuwabara, startling him. He held his hands out and threw bombs at him before he could say anything more than "Help, guys. He's right he-". Kuwabara fell to the ground with a thud. Yusuke and Hiei heard the bombs go off and their friend's screams and rushed to the kitchen to help. But when they got there they were too late. Kuwabara was lying on the ground motionless. It didn't even look like his chest was moving.

"KUWABARA!!" Yusuke shouted as he rushed to his friend leaving Hiei standing in the doorway. Yusuke checked his friend's pulse. It wasn't there. He looked dazed as he stared at his friend's dead body. Karasu had killed Kuwabara. With Kuwabara's spirit awareness, no one can take him by surprise that easily. No one. Yusuke was suspicious.

"Hiei. He's dead. Karasu killed him." Yusuke told the fire demon. Hiei chuckled and walked over to the detective.

"As much as I hated the oaf I have to admit, we needed his Spirit Energy. It will be tough getting through this without knowing where Karasu will strike from. What I don't understand is how Karasu snuck up on him with his Awareness." Hiei said. Yusuke nodded.

"Yeah. I think those Draining Bombs did more than suck away our energy. I think it gave that energy to Karasu, but he just didn't tell us."

"That would be Karasu. That snake. You may be correct. But look." And Hiei gestured to the clock on the stove "It's 11:00PM. We have to pass the other tests. Meaning we have to take out Karasu as soon as possible." The two headed off in oposite directions again. Yusuke was now in the living room and Hiei was in the bathroom.

Karasu popped up again. This time, in the living room.

"HIEI IN HERE!!" Yusuke yelled as soon as he saw Karasu. He wasn't letting him shock him and kill him the same way he did Kuwabara.

Hiei rushed into the living room. Bombs exploded at Yusuke's waist and legs, causing him to fall.

"Won't be easy getting up, now is it? Now you know how the fox felt..." But just as he was about to do more damage, he felt something burning on his back.

"Way to go, Hiei!" Yusuke cheered from the ground. Hiei nodded and threw more fire. Karasu got hurt, but not as much as he normally would have. Not nearly as much. And that's not all. Was he...healing himself?

**Like? WAAHH I have 0 reviews!! suddenly gets hold of self I'm okay!**


	4. Chapter 4 Hiei's Stand

**I would like to thank all who reviewed. I hope you find this chapter amusing. **

**Midnight**

Chapter four

"Aww, no freaking way!!" Yusuke screamed "That son of a gun can't be healing himself can he?"

He was. Karasu's body glowed a bright red as blood and sores and burns vanished into thin air. Karasu laughed as he healed completely, making Yusuke angrier than anything.

"How on earth can we win!?" Yusuke said, still screaming.

"We'd have to unleash an attack so powerful that it would kill Karasu in one move, much similar to what Kuwabara did to Elder Toguro in the Dark Tournament. But with our power levels the way they are, that could be very hard. Especially since Karasu is now all those times stronger." Hiei explained "I could try my Dragon. I can't promise any results, though."

Yusuke's eyes widened with surprise.

"Hiei, yeah, you mastered the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, but your power is even weaker than when you began the Dark Tournament. And back then you almost lost your right arm. Now that you're weaker, it could do even more damage! Besides, who knows that it'll kill Karasu? I mean, yeah, it's a super awsome dragon and everything, but we don't know exactly how much Karasu has grown." he explained. Hiei sighed. He'd hoped it wouldn't come to this but...

"Yusuke, I'll need your help with this. You fire the biggest Spirit Gun Blast you can muster and we'll defeat him. For Kurama's life is on the line. And if I need more power, I'll just use my life energy."

"Hiei! You idiot!"

But Hiei ignored the insult. His right arm glowed black and demon fire burst from it. A dragon's head formed and Karasu knew what Hiei was up to.

"Nice try, Hiei, but I'm far too powerful for that dragon to even touch me!"

"But what about a Spirit Gun bullet, too!" Yusuke added in as his index finger glowed light blue.

"Bring it! I can take you two!" Karasu mouthed off as Yusuke and Hiei readied their attacks.

"It's life or death this time!" Hiei yelled.

"Yep," Yusuke agreed "one of us is gonna die this time!"

"And I'll make sure it'll be you two, Sprit Detectives!" Karasu announced and formed an attack of his own.

It was quite a fireworks display. Green energy from the bombs exploded everywhere. It interfered with the blue energy of Yusuke's Spirit Gun, leaving not much left of the attack when it reached Karasu. Geen also merged with black as the Dragon struggled with the bombs, too. Suddenly a bomb hit the dragon right in the eye and it pitched back, making Hiei realize he needed more energy to complete the attack. He needed to use his last resort. He ceased using what little spirit energy he had left and used his life energy. The dragon seemed stronger, though it still needed power. Hiei said his prayers and gave it full force. He screamed and fell to his knees at the sudden loss of strength. The dragon was powered like a rocket, though and slammed right into Karasu's heart, killing him instantly.

The dragon dissipated and left Hiei laying on the floor face down.

Yusuke, having used much of his energy for that Spirit Gun bullet, walked over to Hiei and put two of his fingers against his wrist to check his pulse, confirming that the fire demon was, indeed, alive.

Yusuke sighed a sigh of relief and picked Hiei up and carried him piggy back style back to Kurama's bedroom. But before he reached his bedroom he sneaked a look at the clock in the kitchen where Kuwabara still lay and saw that it was 11:15PM.

Yusuke reached his friend's bedroom and found Kurama worse than before.

His skin was still pale and his eyes, bloodshot. He was unconcious now and his chest barely moved when he breathed.

"His final hour. How sad...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" the demon laughed.

"So I see you defeated Karasu, huh? What happened to him? And where's the stupid one? You must have had more trouble than I thought." the second demon laughed.

"Can it! What's the next one!" Yusuke screamed. The two demons chuckled.

"Find your way into the kitchen."

"WHAT?"

"Go."

So Yusuke, still carrying Hiei, wondered throughout the house. Just as he was about to enter the kitchen, it suddenly changed into the living room.


	5. Chapter 5 Horror House Mix Up

**I'm going to warn readers now. Icelena and Camille and her friends that were mentioned in chapter one? They're in this chapter so beware...**

**Midnight**

Chapter five

"Why am I in the living room?" Yusuke asked himself "I was just about to enter the kitchen! Or so I thought..." This was going to be trickier than Yusuke had thought. He exited again and ended up right outside the kitchen again.

"This is going to be a long night, isn't it? Anyway, if the kitchen leads to the living room, then the living room must lead to the kitchen, right?" Yusuke calculated inside his head. He tried to enter the living room and ended up in Shiori's bedroom.

"Dang it!" he yelled "If Hiei was awake, maybe he could use his Jagan eye to locate kuwabara's dead body or something. Maybe that will lead us to the kitchen."

Yusuke exited Shiori's bedroom. He knelt down beside the doorway and set Hiei on the ground.

"Man, this guy's out like a light."

He shook him a bit and Hiei didn't even stir. Yusuke was about to fire a Spirit Gun blast, just a small one, in Hiei's ear to awake him until he thought better. With Hiei's health the way it is, the blast, no matter how small, would just kill him.

Suddenly Hiei awoke on his own, as if sensing that his teammate needed help. Yusuke's face lit up.

"Hiei! You're awake! I got something I need you to do for me. Can you use your Jagan eye to locate Kuwabara's dead body? The next test is to find the kitchen and Kuwabara is in there. But I tried entering the kitchen and ended up in the living room instead. So I tried entering the living room and ended up in Shiori's bedroom."

Hiei looked confused at first, but eventually got it. He tried his best to get enough energy to use his Jagan. But just as it started to glow, it gave out.

"Sorry, Yusuke. I just don't have the energy. My energy's spent."

"Yeah, mine, too." Yusuke agreed "All that juice I put in that blast and the bombs reduced it to almost nothing. A real bummer. I can't locate him. I don't have the ability to do that. Only you can." Hiei nodded.

"If only Kurama was here he could give me an aura transfusion to give me enough energy to find him. Even if you did have energy, you couldn't give any to me. I'm a demon. Human energy's no good for demons." he said. It was Yusuke's turn to nod.

"We just have to keep going." And Hiei got up and leaned on Yusuke's shoulder as they wondered about the house. The bathroom ended up leading to Kurama's bedroom, Kurama's bedroom ended up leading to the living room. They trried the kitchen again and ended up in the bathroom. They tried the living room and ended up in Shuichi, Kurama's step-brother's, bedroom. The two of them sat a little longer. This time outside the bathroom.

"This is immpossible! As soon as we think we know our way around, everything changes! How are we going to know where we're going?" Yusuke asked, clearly annoyed. They thought for a moment, before Hiei put his finger up in discovery.

"I got it." And he ran off. soon coming back with paper and some markers.

"I found where Kurama keeps the art supplies. I don't understand why he doesn't keep them in the kitchen like any sensible human being, but thank goodness he didn't! We're going to mark our place."

"Eww."

"NOT LIKE THAT!! We're going to use markers. When we enter a room, we're going to color a little marker on the door or wall. inside, and out. Then we're going to write on this paper which door leads where with the color marker so we know for sure." Hiei explained.

"But, how will that tell us? They'll just change again." Yusuke complained.

"It's worth a shot. Let's go." Hiei commanded and once more Yusuke helped him around. Running around like that to find the markers had used the only strength he had left.

XXXXXXXX

In the girls' apartment, Icelena and Camille were getting uneasy. The girls were playing chess when they were starting to get an uneasy feeling.

"What's up, guys?" Rosalina asked from her game with Isis "You two seem worried."

"I'm worried about Hiei." Camille answered.

"And I, Kurama." Icelena answered "I'm not sure how I know, but I think our boys are in danger." Isis and Rosalina laughed.

"Come on." Isis said "They're just having a sleepover! What could possibly go wrong?"

"I guess you're right. Still though..." Icelena muttered, lost in thought until her lights shut off, too.

**Please review. Reviews make the world go round!! **

**Hiei: I thought that was love?**

**Me: Shut it, candle...**


	6. Chapter 6 Kuwabara's Ghost

**There's a small twist in this chapter. **

**Midnight**

Chapter six

The girls fumbled around in the dark. Rosalina walked around the apartment until she came across the light switch. She turned it on and looked around to see if everyone was okay.

"Role call! Icelena!"

"Here."

"Camille."

"Here."

"Isis."

"Here."

"Good everyone's here."

"What about me?"

Everyone turned around to see a demon that looked like Kuwabara. He was gruff and looked like a ghost or something. He glared at the girls with a death glare like Hiei's.

"You will come with me now." The four girls glared at their new enemy. He laughed and as soon a he stopped, he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, well then You don't have to. I just thought you cared about those two demons and that pathetic excuse for a Spirit Detective..." That got their attention.

"Oh? You do care? Well, take a look at this." And a TV screen appeared in front of the girls. The screen was split into two scenes. The right had Kurama unconcious on the ground. The pale skin, almost gray, the weak pulse even though they couldn't see that part just by looking. The pale red almost pink now hair covering the side of his face. The left side showed Yusuke supporting Hiei as they wondered around Kurama's house. Hiei's face was pale as wel, though not as much as Kurama. His legs looked so weak the girls knew they didn't have enough strength to support his weight. A scowl he wore due to his dislike for needing help. Icelena and Camille's eyes widened considerably.

"Kurama..."

"Hiei..."

The demon laughed again. He tipped his head back and laughed like a maniac at the ceiling, making the girls even more angry.

"Hey...You." The demon turned around.

"You'd better believe we're coming. Cause the guys are not gonna die. You know why?" Icelena asked.

"Cause we're gonna kick your butt." Camille, Rosalina,and Isis joined Icelena in saying. The demon sighed with a huge grin on his face. He turned towards the window. He turned his head around to talk to the people behind him.

"If you're gonna do that, you'd better hurry." And he crashed out the window. The breeze blew through the room as they stood there for a good three minutes. Icelena muttered under her breath...

"Good. I could use a fight. And a good rescue mission. You'd better watch out, demon. You messed with the wrong team of fighters. The wrong team of fighters..."

XXXXXXXX

"Orange- Living room into Shiori's Bedroom  
Blue- Bathroom into Kurama's Bedroom  
Purple- Library into Second Bathroom  
Red- Family Room into Living Room  
Yellow- Spare Room into ?"

Hiei read the colors out loud.

"We still need to find out where the Spare Room leads. It could lead into the kitchen."

Yusuke sighed and nodded. He had a very bad feeling about the Spare Room. He had a feeling it could lead into something bad. Something very bad. But he followed suit and went with Hiei's plan.

So the two helped each other into the Spare Room and suddenly they were in another dimention.

Floating in a space like dimention, the two tried to look for a way out, but found none. None at all. Except one over there. And there. And there. Heck, there were doors popping up everywhere. But only one door was the one they needed. And they needed to figure it out soon. Or Kurama would...you know...die.

Hiei and Yusuke were floating. Yes, floating. They looked desperately around, but they had no way of telling which door led where. They all looked the same.

"So, where do we go genius?" Yusuke asked sarcasticly. Hiei snarled at him.

"How on earth should I know?" he snapped "I'm not the genus, Kurama is!"

"Well, Kurama isn't exactly here, is he?" Yusuke yelled "He's kind of in his room chained up by his wrists and ankles dying of some strong poison and, not to mention, he's got two deadly demons guarding him from us. So I don't know about you, but I really don't think he's going to be of any help here!"

"Well, don't look to me! Why don't you use that famous brain of yours, Spirit Detective?! Or don't you have one?" Hiei snapped once more.

"I do to have a brain!"

"Now you sound like the oaf!"

"Shut up!"

"Why?"

"Cause, I said so?"

"Why?"

"Ugh!"

Suddenly a flash of energy appeared right in front of the bickering friends. It materialized into a demon. He looked like Kuwabara. He looked exactly like Kuwabara, actually. The same orange hair and attitude in his face. The same anger in his expression whenever someone violated his 'Honor Code'. The same person. The same one.

"No..you're...you're..." Yusuke stammered

"Kuwabara!" they both shouted as they almost fell back. Or at least they would have fell back if it weren't for the fact that they were floating. They were going to fight Kuwabara. They're friend Kuwabara. Crap.

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!** **Kuwabara's back! But not quite himself!** **What will happen to our gang? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**


	7. Chapter 7 Hiei's Death

**The Hiei fangirls are going to hate this chapter...-hides under bed- **

**Midnight**

Chapter seven

The boys stared at each other. Hiei growing a lot more angry than Yusuke at this moment. Hiei hated Kuwabara. And now he had to fight him? That was a lot worse than having to put up with him on his team, that's for sure. I mean before he could just fight and ignore him. But now he can't ignore him because he's the one they're fighting. This wasn't going to turn out well.

"Come on, I can take you!" Hiei spat out. Kuwabara laughed.

"You? Hiei, you do realize I'm at full power, right? And you're so weak, you wouldn't be standing right noif it weren't for the fact that you're actually floating! You've screwed yourself now, Hiei! I'm at full power! You and Yusuke have been weakened from the fight against Karasu! I could snuff out your life right now if I wanted to!" he explained.

Hiei's face became twisted in anger. The last thing he wanted was for someone like Kuwabara to be more powerful than him! This made him more angry than anything else in all the worlds! He had to fight the oaf, however that made him happier than anything. His scowl turned into a smirk.

"I'll fight you. I'll fight you with all the enthusiasmin all the dimentions! You know why? Because I have loyalties. I'm loyal to all those on my team. Meaning ever time I've faught you I the past I held back. But now...Oh, now that you've switched sides I can fight you with all my might! I won't hold back.

"Yessss. I can fight you the same way. No handicaps! Life or death! What do you say?" Kuwabara offered. Hiei smiled a wide smile.

"I say that would be lovely. Let's go." he accepted. Yusuke was surprised and a bit left out.

"Woah, don't I have a say in this?"

"NO!" they both answered at the same time.

The fight began. Hiei and Yusuke dashed like mad towards Kuwabara in a vain effort to defeat him. They exchanged a series of nervous blows. They were so fast, no mortal could have kept up with them for very long. The three backed away from each other. Yusuke and Hiei were clearely exhausted and frightened that Kuwabara could fend both of them off alone. Their goose was cooked.

"See? Before now I'd be mush. But now I'm fending off the great Spirit Detective and the almighty Jerk."

Kuwabara made his Spirit Sword appear. His new one. The one that can cut through dimetions. It shone like the sun in his hand. He brought it back and-

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Hiei!"

"That's for everything you've done to me, shrimp!" Kuwabara hollered.

Hiei floated there unconcious. Yusuke made his way over there and felt the demon's pulse. Unlike last time, it was gone. The geat Hiei Jaganshi, Hiei of the Jagan eye, was dead. DEAD. Yusuke hung his head and sighed. It had only taken one slash. One slash with his sword to kill someone like Hiei. Yusuke was finished. He knew that if Kuwabara were to strike him he'd be dead in no time.

"Kuwabara, you jerk! You think you can just switch on us? We need you, man!" Yusuke yelled.

"Well, you never acted like it. It was just a joke, you say. But joke or not, it hurts the same. And knowing that, you do it again. And again and again and again and again..."

He kept muttering to himself as he approached Yusuke with his sword.

"...and again and agian and again and again..."

Yusuke was certain on one thing. Kuwabara had gone off the deep end, so to speak. He was crazy. He had to admit that they ha treated Kuwabara wrong, but it was all in fun. WEll, to them. But maybe it did hurt Kuwabara and this was his dark side. The part of him that knew what was good, but didn't care. The part that was brutally beaten every time they tormented Kuwabara. That forgotten part of him that no one took into consideration. That forgotten part...

Kuwabara was getting closer and

Yusuke had no one to help, no one to stop him, no one around. He had to fight with Kuwabara. Not one of those play fights that they had often, a real, life or death fight. And Kuwabara was the last person he wanted to have one with.

XXXXXXXX

Icelena, Rosalina, Camille, and Isis jumped out the window and ran as fast as they could to Kurama's house. The guys were in trouble. And they were going to save them. What they didn't know was that they were already just a bit too late for some.

The girls reached the front door. Camille charged at it with a cry of: "Break it down, Cami!" from Icelena. She rammed the door but nothing happened except Camille stumbled back against her friends.

"I don't get it. I used almost full power."

"There's a force field around the door!" Rosalina cried.

So they ran to the window. The same thing happened. How were they going to get out of this predicament?


	8. Chapter 8 Yusuke's Death

**A heart wrenching chapter in my opinion**. **Hope you like. **

**Midnight**

Chapter eight

"We can't get in! How are we going to help the guys?" Isis asked. Everyone else hung their heads. It was immpossible. They thought for a bit. The guys were in trouble. How on earth could they save their friends. A very depressing thought entered thier minds. They had entered the house by some strange miracle and they found the guys all dead. They were all dead. They were greiving and suddenly they were at a funeral. They snapped out of the day dream and came back to reality.

"We need Koenma." Icelena said "Maybe he has some kind of weapon to get through that door."

So they called Botan on the wonderful little watches on thier wrists that double as communicators. And Botan came a few minutes later and flew them to Spirit World. They slowly and nervously walked into Koenma's office. Koenma looked up and saw the girls standing there. He looked at the spirit beside him and hung his head again as if he didn't want to see anyone or anything. Standing beside him was Hiei's soul.

He looked just like he had when he was alive. Except his real emotions showed on his face. That scowl was gone. There was no body or mind to hide the true emotions so everything showed. All the pain and suffering. Everything. He lowered his head for a moment and looked up to see the girls. His crimson eyes were filled to the brim and was he...crying...?

Icelena had to admit. She hated Hiei. She hated him with a fiery burning passion in her soul. But this was a Hiei she's never seen. She couldn't help but feel bad for hating him, seeing him like this. He was vonurable now. And he looked sad and depressed. He was showing his true face, so to speak. And she felt bad.

Camille saw his soul and realized what that meant. It meant that her precious Hiei was dead. She ran up to him and hugged him tighter than anything. Hiei hung his head and rubbed the back of her head with his hand. His fingers weaving through her beautiful hair. The tears in his eyes were obvious now, and you see Camille crying, too. She buried her face in his chest and let out horrible, heart wrenching sobs.

"Hiei, how did this happen? Tell me the truth! Why...why did you die on me?"

You could tell it pained him to speak, but he did anyway. In a very hesitant voice.

"It was...Kuwabara...that's all I wish to say..."

Camille unburied her face and looked up at him. He looked at her.

"I never wanted to die. I didn't want to lose you..." Camille began the big horse sobs again and Hiei joined her. It broke the hearts of everyone in the room. Icelena's face got angry. She marched over to Koenma and demanded what she needed.

"Koenma! You see what those two are going through? It needs to end! We need to break down that door to Kurama's house and stop it! We need something to help...or Kurama will be next..."

Koenma sighed and brought out a ring. It was gold. Pure gold. And it had something written on the inside. Koenma held it out for everyone to see it.

"This the opposite of the Seal Ring that I own. The Seal Ring seals barriers. This ring tears them down. Good luck. I hope I do not see anyone else you know here for a long time." Icelena nodded, grabbed the ring and her friends followed her out the door. Botan flew them back to Kurama's house.

XXXXXXXX

Yusuke watched, frightened, as his once friend got closer and closer still. He raised his sword and looked down at Yusuke.

"What? No fighting back? No yelling? No appologies? Nothing? Well then, I'll finish you off silently." And just as Kuwabara was about to stab Yusuke in the heart, Yusuke shouted:

"WAIT! I have one thing to say. I want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings like I did. And I'm almost sure if Hiei was alive-he looks at Hiei and looks back-he'd be sorry, as well. We didn't take your feelings into consideration. We teased and tormented and never once thought about what you felt about it. We only knew that we were having fun and asumed you were, too. I'm sorry Kuwabara. Now kill me like I deserve."

Kuwabara pondered this for a moment. His face soon changed from evil to sorry to evil again. He stabbed Yusuke anyway.

"Sorry, Urameshi! The sorry act doesn't work on me!"

As the sword pierced his heart and killed him, he heard something he never expected to hear at that moment. Suddenly before him was, instead of Yusuke and the dead Hiei, Yukina. Yes, the lovely Yukina. She was running up to Kuwabara screaming. It took him a bit to realize what she was saying, but he figured it out.

"Kazuma! Don't do it! He's your friend! Stop!"

Her beautiful voice, the one that made his heart melt. It was beckoning him to stop. He realized what he was doing. But by then it was too late. He came back to reality and saw the Spirit Sword that he had used to kill his friend. He saw Yusuke on his knees screaming louder than anything. He watched as he took the sword out and Yusuke stayed on the ground for a few moments, squirming, and then settled down in the finality of death. His mind watched as he killed his best friend.

**What will happen now? The guys are all dead. Will Kurama suffer the same fate? Will the girls realize that they had arrived too late? It's all coming up soon... **


	9. Chapter 9 The End Or is it?

**Is it really all over? Maybe... **

**Midnight**

Chapter nine

XXXXXXXX

The girls arrived back at Kurama's and Isis put the ring on her finger and it glowed. It glowed a bright white. In their hearts they hoped. They hoped more than anything that the ring would work. They had to get in there! The guys were dying! It was too late for Hiei, but the others might still have a chance! They had no idea what happened with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Tears poured once again as the ring did its best to shatter the barrier keeping them out of the house. Pretty soon, it shattered. The concentrated faces turned to relieved ones as they opened the door and went inside. But they knew in their hearts that the worst was yet to come.

XXXXXXXX

Kuwabara's ghost floated there. What had he done? Meanwhile the two demons were excited. Why? Cause midnight was almost here...

"Yes!" one demon exclaimed.

"Hah!" the other laughed "It's five minutes until midnight. Kurama's going to die herepretty soon, and those friends of his still aren't back yet! I thought they cared about their friend!"

Well Kurama, who woke up for the last few moments of his life, was lying there in pain. He was going to die. There was no denying it now. His end was near. But he had to prove those demons wrong. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei did care. Their group cared more than anything for each other. They cared about nothing else more. He had to tell them they were wrong. He was a fighter. Down to his last breath. He would defend his friends and what he believed in. He just felt like he had to.

"No. They do care. They would give their lives for me and I for them. They haven't given up. Not that easily. I know them better than you do! We will stick together. Down to the last flicker of Spirit Energy, down to the last glimmer of life. We have a bond stronger than steel. And that bond will not break. Never! Do you understand? NEVER! I just wish that Icelena was here with me when I died. Please..."

Well, that was the first time anyone's ever heard Kurama raise his voice that loud before. His body shook, from pain and sadness. And his face was sweat-soaked and blood, too. He couldn't move much now, and he braced himself for death. When Icelena and her friends burst through the door to the bedroom. She ran up to him and hugged him tight. Icelena cried so hard she shook violently. Kurama closed his eyes and cried himself. You could hear his voice waver as he spoke. No one had ever heard that from Kurama!

"I'm sorry, Icelena! You're too late! I'm dying now! Midnight has arrived!"

"Wha-" And she turned around to see the two demons.

"He's right! You're too late! Kurama's going to die! And you can't do anything about it!"

Icelena's eyes poured tears faster and harder. She let go of Kurama and charged the two demons, ice sword drawn.

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

The sword barely scratched the first demon before it moved out of the way. She thrust again, this time hoping she didn't miss. Well, she missed. The demons both brought up their fists at the same time and punched Icelena right in the jaw. She flew backwards and landed in the wall. She got down and tried to charge again. This time Camille, Rosalina, and Isis joined her. Camille got out her fire whip and attacked. It hit the demons, but just because it hit, doesn't mean it did any damage. Rosalina made a lighting dagger. She thrust it into the demons leg and he fell to the ground.

"Yeah, Rose!"

Isis' turn. She formed two tornadoes around her arms just like the wind master Jin. She attacked with the one on her right arm and it missed. The left arm, though, it hit. Hard. The second demon toppled over and sat there on the ground dazed and surprised. Isis looked uneasy though. Worried.

"Guys...these attacks aren't doing much of anything...we can't win like this..."

"I agree." Camille agreed "We've got to either merge our attacks somehow, or seek help."

"Yes," Icelena joined them "Maybe Chu, Rinku, Jin, and Touya? Shishi? Sazuki?" Just then the demons interrupted.

"You 'heroes' forgot. Midnight has been reached. There's no one to save now. They're all dead. You've wasted your efforts."

They looked at each other with sad expressions. Those demons were right. Thier efforts were useless now. They could just sit there and look around at the bodies. Kuwabara's was here. Even Yusuke's and Hiei's. It was all over. All over... They sumbled to the floor, hugged each other, and cried.

**It's all over...or is it? THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!! I repeat, not the last chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10 The Final Fight

**Hey! I've decided to end everyone's short period of sufering and post the next chapter! Hope you like!**

**Midnight**

Chapter ten

_Why? Why had this happened? _Icelena hugged her friend Camille and cried. It had hit her that she would never see any of them again. Kurama...the boy she loved. He was dead. She would never see him alive again. Her soul ached with loss. Kurama was more important to her than just about anyone. She remembered their hug rigt before he died. He was sick...he felt so weak..so fragile...She hated it. She hated seeing him like that. But there was nothing that she could do now. They were too late. They were too late...

"Why so glum?" the first demon asked "Oh, that's right...the boys..."

"They had it comig." the second demon defended himself.

Icelena, Camille, Rosalina, and Isis stood up. Their hair floated around them like fire. Fire pulsed through Camille and you could see flames through her hair. Icelena you could see trace of cold, hard ice. Isis you could see gusts of wind, andRosalina you could feel the lightning through the floor. They were ablaze!

"I can feel your Energy flowing. A mixture of Demon and Human. Not all of you are human. This'll be fun."

"Yes, let's finnish the battle that was begun. All or nothing, losers die. What do you say?"

"I say let's do this!" Rosalina agreed. Isis, Camille, and Icelena nodded. Isis formed tornadoes on her wrists and floated up in the air. Camille got out a fire whip and look a pose. Rosalina formed a lightning bolt dagger in her hand and gave the two demons an intense look. Icelena got out the hilt of a sword. She put her Spirit Energy into it and a blade was created; made entirely of ice.

"Let's do this." she muttered.

"Our pleasure." the two demons began to transform. In their place stood two puke green creatures with wings like Kuronue and fangs like Yoko. Their claws were long, too. Nothing but bloodlust they wore on their faces. They looked like any other demons. They didn't understand how normal demons could cause such trouble.

"What's the matter? You wanted a fight?" one demon taunted. The girls suddenly snapped out of their shock. Rosalina lunged at the first demon with her dagger drawn. It hit, but had no effect. Camille cracked her whip but noeffect there, either. Icelena swung her sword at them. You guessed it, no effect. Isis punched with both tornadoes and..do I need to say it?

It was the demons' turn to strike. They waved their hands and all four of them flew into the wall. As they hit the wall not only did physical pain flood their bodies, but memories. Painful memories. _They would never see them again. _Those words kept ringing over and over in their minds, and it distracted them from the fight.

The demons waved their hands again and this time Demon Energy spheres were made and they attacked the girls. They used everything they had to make a force field to deflect it but it was no use. It hit them anyway, though not as hard as what it would have been like if not for the shield. Those two attacks alone were enough to weaken them severely.

"What can we do?" Camille asked. Nobody knew. It was dang near immpossible.

_They would never see them again. _There was that thought again. It was mocking them; tormenting them.

Isis made a wind storm in the middle of the room. It flew towad the demons. One demon grabbed it with his bare hands and it disappeared, just like Toguro did with Yusuke!

"You give up, yet? Not that it matters...We will kill you either way..."

"No! We will never give up! We will fight to the end! In memory of those we cared for..." Icelena announced. She put way her Ice Sword and made a blizzard. And not the kind you get at Dairy Queen. This was a full blown hurricane! Freezing high winds swirled around it, snow was mixed in with the wind. Icelena gave the demons Hiei's famous Death Glare. She let the blizzard go and they did the same to it that they did to Isis' wind storm.

"Guys, I got a question." Rosalina said "Could it be that we will suffer the same fate as the Spirit Detectives?"

"No! Don't say that!" Camille snapped "We will survive! And these scum will fall! We have to believe that! Or else it won't happen! Please, Rosalina! Don't..." And her voice faded into a whimper.

"I'm saying that if they could defeat the guys, who are far more powerful than us, how can we defeat them?" Rosalina continued.

"No, Rose," Icelena sighed "Camille's right. That won't happen. We have to believe. For the Spirit Detectives. For our friends..." And they all put their hands in. They glowed a bright white, and their power rose off the charts.

**Will their new power be enough to defeat the demons? Will there be some way to bring the guys back? It's all coming up soon...**


	11. Chapter 11 Everything Was Okay

**Midnight**

Chapter eleven

They fought back tears as their new-found power surged through them. _For the guys. For our friends..._ This was for them.

They put their hands out and the white light that surrounded them shot toward the demons.

"Do you honestly think that you can defeat us? We were more powerful than Koenma's Spirit Detectives!"

"Maybe, but we have friendship on our side!" they all screamed at once. The demons summoned their own blast and it hit the girls' blast hard. They fought each other like mad. Sparks of energy and debris that had been destroyed were flying everywhere. The room was destroyed.

"Let's go! We can do this!" Rosalina encouraged as she helped with the blast.

The upper hand switched between them. One minute it was the demons, the next, the girls. It was hectic. The fight was anyone's.

Then, it happened. The girls' blast of energy gained the upper hand of the fight. The demons did everything they could to change the tide of battle once more, but no luck. It was the moment of truth. They could finally defeat the monsters that slaughtered their comrades.

The blast destroyed them. In a moment it was all over. The demons were on the ground and the girls were standing. They were in a trance for a moment or two, not believing all that happened. It was certainly not believable to just anyone. Try saying 'two meanie head demons destroyed my bedroom' to your mom. That'd fly real far.

They snapped out of the trance and walked over to the demons on the ground helpless. They were alive. And begging for death.

"Please, kill us!"

"Yes, kill us! After all this we deserve to die! We shouldn't have killed your comrades! We can't bear to live with it! Just kill us!"

Icelena stood there for a few seconds, then hung her head, muttering quietly:

"No."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because, no sin is so terrible that a life should be taken. It is not my place to decide that. You live your life. But beware that not everyone will give you second chances like we did. Now go. I don't want to see you for a very long time." Icelena explained and the demons left immediately. Nw one thing left to do.

They walked over to the guys dead bodies. Icelena to Kurama, Camille to Hiei, Isis to Kuwabara, and Rosalina to Yusuke. Camille held him tight against her chest and stared into his now closed eyes. The rough and tough fire demon that had fallen in love with her the moment they met. She ran her hand along his muscled chest. Tears came to her eyes and she cried like that for the next hour.

Isis sat there and stared at Kuwabara. They had never had a real relationship and as of right now never had any feelings for each other. But she did feel sorry for him whenever he was mistreated by his friends. It was upsetting to see that.

Rosalina sat and looked over Yusuke. They never liked each other, either. And to tell you the truth, she preferred Shishiwakamaru(scary, huh?). But she stared at him and remembered all the times that they fought and argued. They were really good friends, believe it or not. But now they couldn't do that anymore. It was quite sad. And again believe it or not, she missed it.

Now Icelena started bawling her eyes out right away. She cradled the fox demon and felt his cold, pale skin against her face. The same boy who loved her and respected her for who she was and couldn't take his eyes off of her, is now lying lifeless on the ground. She had felt such incredible feelings for him and now he was gone. Just...gone. It all happened so fast, she could barely remember half of it.

And so it goes. They wore their hearts on their sleeves so to speak for the next couple of days. They had told Shiori someone had broken into their house and murdered the boys, but escaped and they called the police and all that jazz. And now they were sitting at home in the apartment, thinking, if nothing else. When something happened. The guys walked in the room!

Camille and Hiei hugged so tightly that they couldn't let go! Rosalina and Yusuke started beating each other up, just like old times! Isis and Kuwabara talked like old friends, and Icelena and Kurama kissed! But a few minutes later everything disappeared andthey realized that it was only the guys spirits coming back for a few breif moments to say hello before they had to leave. And all the pain came back to them. All the feelings all the regrets. And you know what? It was all okay...it was all okay.

**The End**

**Hope you like, if anyone bothered to read this far into the story. But it's over now. I'm writing a sequel. It might be a short one shot, but it'll be a sequel, nonetheless. Look for it!**


End file.
